MG RX-78-2 Gundam (Ver. 1.5)
The Master Grade 9MG) RX-78-2 Gundam (Ver. 1.5) is a 1/100 scale kit released in 2000. Includes *RX-78-2 Gundam *Beam Rifle *2 Beam Sabers *Shield *Bazooka *Gundam Hammer *Beam Javelin *2 pairs of hands (2 relaxed, 2 fists) *1 pair of Trigger Hands *Core Fighter *Core Block *1/100 Amuro Ray figurine Kit Features & Gimmicks *The Core Fighter can convert into a Core Block, and docks with the Gundam's top & bottom halves. (Non-transforming Core Block optional) *Poseable manipulators feature 3+1+1 articulation on each finger(s). *Beam Rifle's foregrip can swing left and right. Its sensor can only swing to one side. *Bazooka can be mounted onto the rear waist armor via an opening latch. *The Shield can attach onto the backpack. *Features an opening canopy for the arms, body, & thighs. *Chest Intakes can be moved individually. *Backpack thrusters can pivot up and down. Tips & Tricks *For better results, some or most of the details are needed to applied/panel lined with Gundam Markers and/or Mr. Color paints. *Topcoat (Mr. Hobby recommended) can be used to protect applied decals, if any. *Take note that the poseable index-to-pinky fingers may become loose over time, which results in less stable gripping on the weapons. *The antenna surplus parts (G1 & D7) can be used as an alternative for this kit's antenna part (A22) as both for safety reasons & handling precaution. B-Club related customizations *The Proto Gundam Conversion Kit for MG Gundam Ver. 1.5 can be used to remodel this kit into an Ver. 1.5-styled Proto Gundam. *The GM Conversion Kit for MG Gundam Ver.1.5 can be used to remodel this kit into a Ver. 1.5-styled GM. *The PG Design Conversion Parts Set for MG Gundam Ver. 1.5 can be used to remodel this kit into a PG-styled Gundam Ver. 1.5. *The HGUC Design Body Parts set for MG Gundam Ver. 1.5, HGUC Design Waist Parts set for MG Gundam Ver. 1.5, & HGUC Design Gundam Arm Conversion Parts set can be used to remodel this kit into an HGUC-styled Gundam Ver. 1.5. *The High Mobility Gundam Conversion Parts for MG Gundam Ver. 1.5 can be used to remodel this kit into a Ver. 1.5-styled High Mobility Gundam. Variants *MG RX-78/C.A. Casval's Gundam (Ver. 1.5) Notes & Trivia *This Gunpla is... **Released as part of the Gundam 20th Anniversary Big Bang Project. **The second incarnation of the RX-78-2 Gundam in the MG line. *This MG RX-78-2 Gundam is the only MG kit designated as "1.5". *Several of these Gunpla's designs had also taken cues from the Perfect Grade counterpart. *As the kit's weapons are reused from the original Master Grade kit, the flip-out mounting hook on the Beam Rifle is rendered useless since the Gundam itself doesn't possess any of the notches for the weapon. Gallery Packaging MG-RX-78-2-Gundam-(Ver.1.5)-boxart.jpg Stock Photos MG-RX-78-2-Gundam-(Ver.1.5)-1.jpg MG-RX-78-2-Gundam-(Ver.1.5)-2.jpg MG-RX-78-2-Gundam-(Ver.1.5)-3.jpg MG-RX-78-2-Gundam-(Ver.1.5)-4.jpg Category:Gunpla Category:Mobile Suit Gundam Category:Gunpla released in the 2000's Category:1/100 Scale kits Category:PC-111 Category:Gundam Ver. 1.5 runners (I & J) Category:RX-78-2 Gundam/RGM-79 GM Runner (1995) Category:RX-78-2 Gundam/RGM-79 GM G Runner Plate Category:Plastic chain Category:Poseable Manipulators Category:Docking gimmick